gd_ghostfandomcom-20200215-history
Shedodo
'Shedodo '''is a fan-character of the series ''Keroro Gunso. ''He is the leader of his platoon, the ''Shedodo Platoon. Appearance Shedodo is a gray colored adult Keronian, wearing a metal mask over his mouth. He also has two cybernetic arms, with a long metal blade on his right hand. He also wears a long indigo scarf. There is a big scar over his right eye, his eyes appear to be black and have bright blue irises. He is also the oldest in the platoon. Character Being the leader of a platoon, he is a very proud and serious person, he knows what it will take to get the job done. He is a master of stealth and makes absolutely zero sound when sent on an infiltration mission. However, Shedodo sometimes jokes around with his platoon members during breaks, and chats with them sometimes about random things. He is also calm during battle scenarios and fears nothing. He respects his fellow platoon members and will lead them the right way through their missions. For him, failure is never an option, he will not accept it. History Not much of Shedodo's past is known, but it is assumed he lost his parents because when he is asked about them, he gets a bit aggressive and says he does not remember anything about them and to not worry about them. He also has two robotic arms that can each fire a grappling hook, and can also turn him invisible. However, he always wanted to be sneaky when he was a kid. It is possible he is training to become silent as the night so he can become some kind of spy for some strange reason. Also, how he got his scar is unknown to this day. Relationships * Tobubu - He treats him with lots of respect, and hangs out with him often because they knew eachother since grade school. * ''Saibaba'' - He respects him, but deep down inside, he is jealous of Saibaba's strength. * Tiruru - He trains Tiruru to become a better soldier and become a successful Keron army soldier, and defends him during battle. He also constantly encourages him to stop acting like everyone else. * ''Tekuku'' - He doesn't really speak to him because they are almost always not close to each other, and also because Shedodo is a bit annoyed of him. * Dakuku - He is very proud and impressed by most of Dakuku's magic abilities, he considers him as the most powerful member in his platoon. Abilities Shedodo has two robotic arms that have spy gear in them, such as a flashlight, a radar, grappling hooks, and even smokescreen. His right arm has a long and deadly retractable metal blade he can use for close combat. Another ability he has is the ability to become invisible, but it doesn't last forever. He sometimes doesn't need it because he is already so quiet and stealthy nobody can see or hear him anyway. He is very flexible as he can do all kinds of flips and dodges, and he can reach very tall heights by just jumping.Category:Keronians Category:Shedodo Platoon Category:Keroro Gunso